1stFKI
The 1. Lützowsches Freikorps Infanterie Battalion(Millander) was a regiment that was founded on April 07, 2012 and was disbanded on May 11, 2013 History Founding and early history The 1stFKI was formed out of the 9te Leib-Infanterie-Regiment when NW was released. One of the main reasons was that the Freikorps unit in NW had a really good in game model. One very important early event is a majority of the staff, like Pepper and Ice left from the the 1stFKI to form the 1erVL which sortly later became the 1erPLG. The 1stFKI was focused on having the largest amount of rank and file possible while maintaining discipline. They attended the Prussian Army double rank line battles which required a large amount of discipline to maneuver a 2 rank line effectively. Roster at the height attendance of the 1stFKI in January 2013 Officer and NCO Staff Kpt Millander Olt Doctor Olt Heuer Lt Mercer Fw DarthJezus Uffz Coconut Uffz Ramzey Kpl Bangarang/Chase Kpl Sirunion Bmdr Mack The Musketeer Company Grd Pointblank (Highest Melee Rank decided by a monthly tournament in which PB went undefeated in all) Gfr GLman (Gfr is a melee rank as well) Gfr Gooner Gfr Mustard Gfr Rere Gfr Slick Gfr Zach Attack Fus Evil _Irish Fus Hammington Fus Koenig Fus Master Fus The_Q_Man Fus zapimngham Mktr Airraider Mktr Apollo Mktr Bianco Mktr Bob Barnicle Mktr Bonj Mktr Drcola Mktr Dryakhan Mktr ElectricSoap Mktr Irex Mktr Irishpirate Mktr Jorvasker Mktr Johnson Mktr Krittix Mktr Landrick Mktr Leprechaun Mktr McBrownScout Mktr Noodlenrice Mktr PaperSalad Mktr SON OF ROME Mktr Scar Mktr Schwann Mktr Sea Bear Mktr Shadow Mktr Sparrow Mktr Stonerage Mktr Tactical Ghost Mktr TankerRed101 Mktr Tard Mktr TrueWarrior Mktr Umbrarex(Shadow) Mktr Zagan Mktr den1343 Mktr hunnybadger Mktr lolwarrior Rsv Betaknight Rsv Germanman Rsv Joker Rsv Yaya 9y and Decline In April of 2013 a lot of members from the 1stFKI left to form the 9y Leib Gvardii that was formed by Mack, DarthJezus, Ramzey and Pointblank. Many of the gefreiters left which created a huge melee hole in the 1stFKI which was one of the reasons why they reformed into the 21e almost 2 weeks after 9y formed. Here is a list of people who left the 1stFKI during this era Fw DarthJezus to 9y Leib Gvardii Uffz Coconut(later Fw Coconut) to 12th East Suffolk Uffz Mack to 9y Leib Gvardii Bmdr Mack to 9y Leib Gvardii Grd Pointblank to 9y Leib Gvardii Gfr Gooner to 9y Leib Gvardii Gfr Mustard to 9y Leib Gvardii Gfr Rere to 9y Leib Gvardii Gfr Slick to 9y Leib Gvardii Gfr Zach Attack to 9y Leib Gvardii Mktr Johnson to 9y Leib Gvardii Mktr Shadow to 9y Leib Gvardii Mktr Noodlenrice to 12th East Suffolk Mktr PaperSalad to 9y Lieb Gvardii Mktr Krittix to 9y Lieb Gvardii Mktr Saltyy to 9y Lieb Gvardii Media 48700_screenshots_2012-12-03_00002.jpg|5-0 against a top 4 regiment in 2013 48700_screenshots_2012-12-06_00003.jpg|Another 5-0 against 79th 7d78e0fa68efe8c3df5f6284516fdbf4 (2).png 48700_screenshots_2012-07-30_00007.jpg|3 Lines in training 48700_screenshots_2012-08-02_00007.jpg|Firing Squad 48700_screenshots_2012-08-24_00003.jpg|KoolKiller69 10 bomb 48700_screenshots_2012-11-19_00002.jpg|Line in training 48700_screenshots_2012-09-01_00002.jpg|Johnson cannon multikill in event Category:Regiments